Dia atau Aku?
by misorai
Summary: Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Lily sering sekali mengeluh padanya. James sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang di dalam pikiran Lily. /for dhia puteri/ Mars Challenge, kategori Mars and Venus


Saat James pertama kali melihat Lily, James sudah tahu kalau Lily akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. James sudah melihat Lily sebagai sesosok gadis yang dikagumi sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, di _Hogwarts Express_. Ia mendadak menjadi sok jagoan dan pamer ketika Lily ada di dekatnya.

Tentu saja, James yang saat itu masih berumur sebelas tahun belum mengerti perasaan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Lily.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia akan menjaga Lily dan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya.

Hari itu sudah sore, tetapi James mengajak Lily untuk jalan-jalan, untuk menikmati pemandangan yang indah di sore hari, alasan James. Lily setuju, meskipun tampak agak heran. James menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, ia paham betul, dirinya bukanlah lelaki yang suka mengajak kencan tiba-tiba, apalagi di sore hari.

"Ada apa, James?" tanya Lily saat mereka sudah berada di halaman Hogwarts. "Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku jalan sore hari begini."

James tersenyum. "Apa aku tidak boleh mengajakmu pergi tanpa alasan?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," ujar Lily, tertawa lembut. "Hanya tidak biasanya saja."

James terdiam. Memang tidak seperti dirinya, tapi dia bertekad untuk mengatakannya sekarang, karena besok sudah acara perpisahan. Dengan kata lain, hari terakhir mereka di Hogwarts—jika mereka lulus ujian NEWT, tentu saja. "Yah, aku memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

James meremas tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Sekarang ia merasa ia sangat gugup. Kemanakah perginya keberanian tadi? Apakah kedua orangtuanya juga merasa gugup begini dulu? James menghembuskan napas berat, menyusun kalimat dalam otaknya. Mendadak ia merasa otaknya menjadi tumpul. _Astaga otak, berpikirlah! Lily menungguku!_

"Kenapa kau mendadak gugup begitu? Jangan-jangan kau berencana untuk melamarku menjadi istrimu, ya?" canda Lily seraya menepuk pelan pundak James.

James membeku di tempat_. Tepat sasaran._

James menatap Lily, melihat mata hijaunya yang selalu menunjukkan keceriaan. Mendadak keberaniannya muncul.

"Ya, kau benar," jawab James mantap.

Kali ini, Lily yang membeku di tempat.

* * *

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

_Presented by misorai_

"_**Dia atau Aku?"**_

_Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_Warning(s): OOC. Typo. Alur ga jelas. Canon - Alternate Reality. No First Wizarding War. Klise. Judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya._

_Murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain mohon maaf, itu ketidaksengajaan._

* * *

Delapan belas tahun bukanlah umur yang cukup untuk menikah. Bahkan sebenarnya terbilang sangat muda. Entah mengapa, James merasa ia harus menikahi Lily secepatnya. Katakanlah James gila, terlalu terburu-buru ingin menikah, atau apapun, tetapi tetap tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan James melamar Lily. Mereka memang sudah mulai berkencan sejak awal tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts, dan James bukanlah orang yang ingin terus bermain-main tanpa komitmen.

James memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, melihat ketiga sahabatnya—Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew—sedang bersenda gurau di sofa favorit mereka dekat perapian. Siriuslah yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangan James. Sirius mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berseru pada James, "Hei, darimana saja kau? Kami menunggumu daritadi!"

James tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan Sirius. Wajahnya tampak sedikit bersemu merah, tetapi cengiran terpampang lebar di wajahnya. Jelas sekali James memiliki kabar gembira.

"Ada kabar gembira, James?" tebak Remus sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Remus, James memperlebar cengirannya dan duduk di sebelah Peter.

"Berhentilah cengar-cengir seperti orang idiot," kata Sirius kesal. "atau kuhabiskan jatah Cokelat Kodokmu."

James menatap wajah sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu. "Bahkan lebih menggembirakan daripada mendapat satu lusin Cokelat Kodok gratis," kata James menjawab pertanyaan Remus.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai perizinanmu menghabiskan Cokelat Kodok."

James masih tidak memedulikan perkataan Sirius. Dengan penuh semangat—dan rona merah semakin jelas di pipinya—James berbisik, "Aku baru saja melamar Lily."

James mengira ketiga sahabatnya akan memekik senang seperti perempuan dan menyelamatinya. Atau setidaknya, menggodanya dengan sindiran-sindiran yang sering mereka lontarkan jika James membicarakan Lily. Akan tetapi, reaksi mereka bertiga berlawanan dengan perkiraan James.

Mata Remus mengedip—bingung. "Kau bercanda."

Mulut Sirius terbuka—bengong. "Melamar menjadi apa?"

Sementara Peter menahan napas—kaget. "Selamat, James!"

Ketiganya berkata secara bersamaan. James tertawa, lalu dia menjawab mereka satu per satu, "Aku tidak bercanda, Remus. Tentu saja menjadi istriku, bodoh! Terima kasih, Peter."

Mereka pun mulai berkata macam-macam pada James. Remus yang menceramahinya kalau ia terlalu muda untuk menikah, Sirius yang bereaksi antara senang sekaligus kesal, senang karena James berani menikahi Lily di usia semuda itu dan kesal karena James yang paling duluan menikah di antara mereka bertiga, dan Peter yang mengutarakan keantusiasannya.

James mendengarkan ceramah Remus dengan sikap santai. Kelewat santai malah. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar lebih dari setengahnya. James menjawab sekenanya saat Remus menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan. James tahu, toh pada akhirnya Remus akan menyetujuinya, menyelamatinya, dan mengikuti acara pernikahannya.

"Hei James, di mana Evans sekarang?" tanya Sirius dengan mulut penuh Cokelat Kodok.

"Hm? Entahlah, tadi mendadak ia pergi setelah aku melamarnya," jawab James, merasa lega karena bisa terbebasi dari ceramah panjang Remus.

"Apakah Evans menjawab 'ya'?"

James tertawa. "Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan sebahagia ini."

Tepat pada saat James menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesosok gadis berambut merah tua bermata hijau memasuki ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia melihat James bersama teman-temannya dan tersenyum canggung. Tanpa ragu, James berteriak memanggilnya, "Hai, Lily!"

Muka Lily bersemu merah. Tanpa ia gubris sapaan James, Lily melesat pergi ke kamarnya. James kembali cengar-cengir. Ia melihat muka Remus yang pasrah.

"Ya sudahlah. Selamat, James. Semoga kalian bahagia," ujar Remus sedikit mendesah. "Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa mengencani Evans, bahkan sampai menikahinya. Kau ingat kan, betapa dulu Evans membencimu?"

James hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan.

"Padahal Kepala Sekolah sudah menjadikanku prefek untuk memperbaiki sifatmu. Tapi yang berhasil mengubahmu adalah Evans."

James kembali terkekeh mendengar perkataan Remus.

* * *

Sudah dua tahun sejak James memutuskan untuk menikahi Lily. Kedua orang tua Lily sangat terkejut saat Lily mengabarkan James telah melamarnya, sementara orang tua James sudah diberitahu berhari-hari sebelum James memutuskannya.

Selama dua tahun, pernikahan mereka tampak sangat indah. Mereka membangun rumah di _Godric's Hollow_ dan tinggal di sana. Orang tua James sudah menasehati James berkali-kali mengenai hubungan pernikahan. Bahwa pasti akan ada pertengkaran, cara paling baik mempererat hubungan adalah komunikasi dan segala macam. Akan tetapi, selama ini James belum pernah mengalami pertengkaran serius dengan Lily.

Sampai …

"James, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, lipat jubahmu dengan benar!" keluh Lily saat James baru pulang dari kerjanya. "Dan jangan taruh tongkat sihirmu di mana saja! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada penjahat masuk sementara kau kebingungan mencari tongkat sihirmu?!"

James mendesah. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Lily sering sekali mengeluh padanya. "Aku lelah Lily, aku baru saja memasuki rumah dan kau langsung memarahiku."

Lily melotot padanya. "Oh! Jadi kau mau menyalahiku? Begitu? Aku juga sedang kurang enak badan akhir-akhir ini!"

James perlu sangat sabar untuk tidak balas membentak Lily. Rasanya segala hal menjadi salahnya. Sepatu tidak rapi salah James, jubah tidak terlipat salah James, kamar belum dibersihkan salah James. Mau tak mau, James menjadi kesal juga. "Kau kenapa sih? Rasanya yang aku dengar dari mulutmu hanya amarah saja."

Mata Lily yang hijau terang semakin melotot, sehingga siapapun bisa merasa takut bola matanya akan copot. Tentu saja James tidak bermaksud berkata demikian, kalimat itu meluncur dengan sendirinya. James jadi merasa bersalah. Ia membuka mulutnya, bermaksud meminta maaf, tetapi terpotong oleh bentakan sang istri.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu! Aku tidak akan membuatkanmu makan lagi!" Dengan jalan cepat, ia menuju kamar tidurnya. "Dan jangan kau tidur di kamar_ku_ lagi! Tidur saja di sofa!" lalu Lily membanting pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan sihir.

James yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo. Ada apa dengan Lily? Ia bersikap kekanakan sekali, padahal Lily adalah perempuan paling dewasa yang pernah James temui. James mendekati kamarnya dan mengetuk pelan pintunya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tongkat sihirnya untuk membuka pintu. Dalam pikirannya ia menyusun kata-kata gombal yang biasanya akan membuat hati Lily menjadi luluh. Walaupun ia kesal, tapi ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Lily. Ia akan selalu berusaha agar mereka damai sentosa.

"Lily say—"

"Untuk apa kau berbicara padaku yang hanya bisa marah-marah ini?!" Suara teriakan Lily dari dalam kamar memotong gombalan James yang belum selesai.

Hati James semakin dongkol. Dengan suara pelan karena berusaha menahan amarah, James berkata lagi, "Lily, dengarkan aku dulu, bisa?" sudah ia tinggalkan pikirannya untuk meluluhkan hati Lily dengan gombalan.

Tidak ada respons.

"Aku harap kau benar mendengarku. Dengar, aku minta maaf atas apapun yang telah kuperbuat sehingga menjadikanmu seperti ini."

Masih tidak ada respons.

"Tadi perkataanku memang sedikit kasar. Maafkan aku, Lily." James terdiam sebentar, menunggu tanggapan Lily. Karena tidak mendengar tanda-tanda Lily akan menjawab, James melanjutkan, "Aku akan melipat jubahku dengan rapi, membersihkan kamar secantik mungkin, menaruh tongkatku tidak d sembarang tempat, atau apapun."

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar perkataan dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan cepat James menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar, berusaha mencuri dengar.

"—bahkan Severus lebih baik."

Perkataan itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi James. Lily menganggap penyihir hitam yang setia melayani Voldemort itu lebih baik daripada James. "Apa maksudmu Lily!? Kau mengatakan Snape lebih baik daripada aku?" James tidak bisa menahan bentakannya. Ini adalah bentakan pertamanya pada Lily, dan ini semua di luar kesadaran James. "Kau mengatakan orang yang mendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa itu lebih baik daripada aku? Kau ketimpa apa, Lily! Apa kau mengatakan Snape yang mengataimu Darah Lumpur lebih baik dariku yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keturunan _muggle_?!"

"Dia lebih menghargaiku!" bentak Lily dari dalam.

Sudah cukup. James sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa yang di dalam pikiran Lily. James tidak lebih menghargai Lily? Gila. Lily benar-benar sudah gila, pikir James. Dengan penuh amarah ia mematikan lampu ruang tengah dan tidur di sofa—seperti saran Lily tadi. Yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah napasnya yang memburu karena terlalu kesal.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu tanpa ada sapaan satu sama lain antara Lily dan James. James kembali mulai merasa bersalah pada istrinya. Seharusnya ia lebih mengerti istrinya. Bagaimanapun, istrinya adalah seorang wanita, dan wanita adalah sesosok manusia yang hatinya sangat halus, menyebabkannya mudah tersinggung. Kemarin James merasa Lily sangat tidak bersikap dewasa, tetapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, Jameslah yang sangat tidak dewasa. Sejak kemarin, James sudah mulai mengajak berbicara Lily, yang disahut dengan bantingan pintu atau decihan kecil, seolah mendengar suara James saja Lily tak sanggup.

James ber-_apparate_ ke depan rumahnya. Ia pernah iseng membaca satu novel _muggle_ milik Lily. Di sana dikatakan bahwa wanita akan sangat senang jika diberikan bunga oleh pria yang dicintainya. Setelah berusaha keras berpenampilan seperti _muggle_, James pergi ke sebuah toko bunga—milik _muggle_ tentu saja—dan membeli semua bunga di sana masing-masing satu tangkai, berhubung ia tidak tahu bunga apa yang disukai Lily.

"Sangat senang jika diberi bunga oleh pria yang dicintainya … " ulang James pelan, mengingat kata-kata Lily tiga hari yang lalu, _"bahkan Severus lebih baik."_ James menghela napas. "Yah, semoga saja Lily masih mencintaiku." James membuka pintu rumahnya, berusaha bersikap seceria mungkin, "Lily, Aku pulang!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

James mendesah. Memang sudah tiga hari ini Lily tidak pernah lagi menjawab sapaannya saat pulang, memeluknya dan mengatakan, _"Makan malam sudah siap!"_ Tampaknya, hari ini pun Lily masih enggan berbicara dengannya. James memegang kuat-kuat kumpulan bunga berplastik di tangannya.

"Lily? Aku membawa hadiah untukmu, _honey_!" kata James sedikit memperkeras suaranya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, terheran-heran sendiri ketika ia membuka pintunya yang tidak terkunci. "Lily?" panggil James ragu. Tidak biasanya Lily membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa dikunci. Ia lirik ke dalam kamar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mengernyit heran, James mulai mencari ke seluruh rumahnya. Setelah mencari sekitar setengah jam, masih tidak ia temukan juga Lily. Pikiran negatif pun mulai bermunculan di kepala James.

_Jangan-jangan Lily pergi menemui Snape? Tidak—tidak mungkin! Aku yakin Lily tidak akan mengkhianatiku, semarah apapun aku padanya. Tapi … siapa yang tahu semarah apa Lily padaku sekarang?_ James mendadak merasa sangat bodoh dengan membeli banyak bunga ini. Untuk apa? Toh, Lily sudah tidak …

James merasa seolah seluruh berat badannya menghilang. Ia sangat lesu. Kumpulan bunga yang dari tadi ia pegang kini sudah terjatuh berserakan di lantai. Dengan langkah goyah, ia berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan diri di sana, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia tidak akan menangis, tidak. Untuk apa?

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berbaring, ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan langkah masuk. Oh tidak, James benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menerima tamu. Kalau ia berpura-pura tidur, bisa-bisa tamunya malah mencuri barang-barang di sini. Tetapi kalau ia bangun, ia tidak yakin bisa beramah tamah. Sebelum James menentukan akan melakukan apa, ia mendengar panggilan lembut dari suara orang yang sangat sudah dihapalnya.

"James?"

James bangun dengan cepat—menyebabkan lehernya terasa sakit—, seolah tidak pernah terpuruk lesu sebelumnya. Ia menatap seorang wanita yang kini berada di hadapannya—wanita cantik berambut cokelat dan mata hijau. Matanya yang biasa berkilat ceria kini tampak sedikit redup. Lily Potter kini sedang mendekati James dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Kau tampak berantakan." Lily tampak sedikit terkejut melihat beberapa bunga berserakan di lantai. Ia bergantian melihat lantai yang berserakan bunga dengan James, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Maafkan aku, James," ucap Lily dengan sedih.

"Kau sudah mau berbicara denganku? Sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?" kata James dengan cepat memotong perkataan Lily. Lily menjawabnya dengan senyum tipis yang menunjukkan perasaan bersalahnya. Melihat itu saja James merasa sangat lega. Rasanya semua beban di pundak James sudah tersapu bersih. Dengan canggung ia memungut kembali bunga-bunganya, lalu bertanya kepada Lily dengan ragu, "Kau masih menyayangiku?"

Lily tampak kaget. "Tentu saja!" katanya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Sekali lagi, James menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau tadi dari mana?" sekalipun sudah mendengar keyakinan Lily bahwa ia masih mencintai James, James masih merasa takut Lily pergi menemui Snape. Entahlah, mungkin saja Lily 'curhat' pada Snape mengenai James yang tidak menghargainya atau apa saja kan?

Lily tampak ragu. Sekali lagi kesedihan yang mendalam terpancar dari wajahnya. Rasa takut mulai menjalar dalam tubuh James. Jangan-jangan …

"James, aku … "

James menegak ludah. Tidak yakin apakah hatinya siap mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku hamil."

.

.

.

"Apa?!" teriak James, mengira telinganya bermasalah dan salah mendengar perkataan istrinya.

Lily kembali menyunggingkan senyum sedihnya. Kini James sadar, itu bukan senyum sedih, melainkan senyum haru. "Aku tadi pergi ke dokter kenalan ibuku, dan katanya positif! Aku akan menjadi ibu!" Lily tidak bisa menahan air mata harunya, ia menutupi wajahnya dan mulai menangis.

James kembali merasa lemas. Hampir saja bunga-bunga di tangannya jatuh lagi, cepat-cepat ia taruh bunga itu di meja. James berjalan—nyaris berlari—menghampiri istrinya, lalu mendekap Lily kuat dalam pelukannya. Oh astaga! ternyata inilah alasan Lily mendadak menjadi sangat emosional dan ingin mendapat perhatian lebih dari James.

James merasakan Lily membalas pelukannya, walaupun masih sesenggukan. "Jadi, kenapa kau sempat menyebut-nyebut soal 'Severus lebih menghargai', hm?" tanya James, masih tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf," kata Lily serak. "aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan."

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja kalau itu pernah kau katakan." James mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau marah akan semenyebalkan itu."

Lily tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu anakku, 'kan? Bukan anak Snape?"

Lily memukul pelan pundak James. "Tidak lucu."

.

.

.

**Fin.**

m.n (misorai's note) /bukan

request fic lagi, kali ini dari Mademoiselle yang lebih pengen dipanggil dhia puteri! #plak semoga suka ya mad—maksudnya Dhia. Hoho. Aku geli mad nulis ini. Apalagi judul sama bagian akhirnya, pasti kamu bakal bilang "Bukan kamu banget!"

Saya udah lama ga baca harpot. Kayaknya terakhir baca sekitar empat taun lalu…. Jadi, para readers, maafkan saya ya kalo ga sesuai sama cerita aslinya:'|

Judul ceritanya aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk temenku! Makasih banyak ya:*

Eniwey, saya ngerasa bagian awal pas mereka di Hogwarts itu mengacaukan alurnya. Iya ga sih? tolong jawab di review ya, kalo emang mengacaukan alurnya nanti insya Allah saya edit.

Review? Concrit atau Flame boleh kok:3


End file.
